Undisclosed Desires
by KittyCharles
Summary: When everyone leaves them alone one day...how will they express their undisclosed desires? This is a one shot...it's probably not going to get any longer :


A/n: Okay guys, so again, I don't own any of the characters etc...I'm just in love with perverting the course of the usual. This started out as a handful of sentences in my journal, and today I wrote them down and tried to link them together, to see if I could come up with something, anything. I'm just sharing it in the event someone else does crazy things too, like make notes in the margin of college notebooks "For later" lol. If you're not a non-canon fan, nick off. You can go to billy-o, cause I'm quite ok with it. Cheers.

%%%%% $$$$$$ %^%%$%$%$%$$%$%%$%$%

I didn't hear his soft steps on the stairs, didn't even have a sense of his presence, until he was standing right behind me, a soft, cool breath tickling the back of my neck where I'd pinned my hair up, out of the sticky heat's way. It wasn't the usual scent, not the familiar pattern of false breathing. It was a welcome change; I was unwilling to compromise any longer.

A breath escaped my own lips, trembling and nervous, even though I knew I had nothing to fear. I shivered with delight and anticipation as his hands gently rested at my waist, and then the feeling of hard, but gentle, cool lips tracing lightly across my neck and shoulders. I tried to turn, but his hands held me there, captive; I wasn't fighting him. I'd been waiting so long for this moment, so very very long. The anticipation, and the wonder had left me so tightly wound I'd almost snapped earlier in the day; perhaps he'd sensed we had played out our careful dance for long enough. It wasn't usual to be alone in the house like this, absolutely no-one else present, anywhere. I was positive that wasn't by accident.

Before I could blink, or miss him, he'd flown to the window and back, opening it to allow the soft nighttime breeze flow through, cooling my flushed skin. I drew a sharp breath as his hands slipped under the bottom of my shirt, their icy cool welcome there, even as they made me shiver. I acquiesced as he slipped it over my head, offering no resistance as he cast it aside and pushed my head gently to the right, kissing his way down from behind my ear to my neck, then over my shoulders, along my outstretched arm. I closed my eyes and took delight in the sensations; the cool, marble lips, the firm but loving pressure. The butterflies in my stomach were going wild, my legs felt weak as his hands began to trace patterns on the small of my back, and my stomach. "Ohhhhh..." The sound I had worked so hard to keep inside had finally escaped, a little louder than I was willing to admit, but he remained silent. I reached back but he stopped my hands, placing them back along my sides. He was going to play the waiting game, but I wasn't sure how long I could stand that.

In an instant, we were both shirtless, his hard body pressed against my back. Another soft moan escaped my throat, "Mmmmm...", as his hands slid up my front, cupping my breasts, his thumbs finding my nipples through the lacy bra Alice had left out for me this morning. She'd known. The mortification I expected to follow never came, I simply accepted that she had done it as a confirmation; Alice was okay with this. "So...perfect. So beautiful." His voice was in my ear, his teeth ever so gently nibbling as his hand pulled me closer to his body. I was pressed against the wall, vulnerable, and yet I knew he would never hurt me, never betray my trust by biting me or taking advantage. "I've wanted this moment...too long." I sighed, my hands were desperate to touch his skin, to return the sensations. "I'm sorry...I kept you waiting." His voice had a tone of attrition, and I smiled, my own voice suddenly husky, lust-filled, "I know you'll make it up to me." My confidence startled me, his soft, sexy laugh deep beside my neck, the shake reverberating between our two bodies, "Isabella Swan...HOW I will make it up to you."

I could feel his hardness pressing into my buttocks, he adjusted himself so it was pressing just between my thighs, creating a new and arousing sensation. "Unghhh...god." I bit my lip, his voice gentle and jovial, "I'm pretty sure God is trying not to listen." I smiled, "You're so..." "In love with you?" I blushed, lucky save. I'd been going to make a comment about his size. "Isabella?" I couldn't hide my thoughts from him, he knew me too well, "It's...well...so..." I reached back, before he could tell what I was doing I'd grasped his girth through his slacks, "Mine."

"It certainly is...completely yours. It always has been you know, yours for the taking." His words rang resplendent through my ears, full of love, and pride, and admiration. I blushed again, my own words confident, "My heart has belonged to you since the second I saw you. Before I even knew who you were." His tongue traced patterns in my ear, and then his lips peppering sweet kisses, more urgent than before, across my shoulders. He reached for me, preparing to turn me to face him, even as I shivered a little, "I'm nervous...I can't hide that." I bit my lip, "I don't want to hide that".

His voice was reassuring beside me, his arms holding me to him in comfort, "Bella...I would never hurt you. I would never do something you weren't completely...wanting." His breath on my neck, his fingers gently soothing, rubbing circles on my lower back, one hand entwining with my own; it was all an incredibly elaborate work of seduction, and I was lapping it up.

My hands trembled as I reached up behind me, my hands in his hair, thick and soft; it was sexy as hell when he moaned in my ear, his body involuntarily pressing into my own, "Bella...darling...I...would like to...be..." Before he could speak, I reached one hand down to his belt, tugging softly, "Doesn't that require a certain lack of clothing?" His closeness had filled me with a never before felt sense of calm and confidence, I felt as though nothing I did here could be wrong. There was no more reason to fear the consequences, or what he might think of me. I was here, and so was he; filling me with Love and Trust and desire, it was mine for the taking, and something about the way he treated me, the way he was speaking; told me this was not simply a one off, nothing 'accidental' at all.

It was just then that his hands took me by the shoulders, turning me to face him, pulling my lips to his so he could envelop them in a forceful, focused kiss; there was no way I could mistake his intentions. Never, in my three years with the family, would I have considered this would ever become reality, that I would ever experience the one thing I knew would make me complete. He pulled slightly back, his deep amber eyes looking into my own chocolate ones, "Isabella Marie Swan...may I...make love to you?" I felt my knees go weak then, my heart beating a thousand beats a second and my stomach doing giant flips as I reached my own hands around his neck, pressing my hips hard to his as I looked back with the same intensity. After this moment, there would never be any going back, we were together now, as one. I loved this man more than any other thing on earth, and he felt the same. I was a precious jewel to him, something he would never willingly cast aside. Looking up at him through my lashes, I nodded softly as I spoke.

"Yes Carlisle...please."


End file.
